


Day At The Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave takes his boyfriend out to the beach. John decides to hunt for shells.





	Day At The Beach

Dave is sitting under the umbrella the whole time and listening to his beats while John stalks the waters for shells.

“Dave! look!” John starts jogging up to Dave with something clasped in one of his hands.  


"What you got there?" Dave moves his headphones down to his neck.

John finished running up to Dave's towel, he answers Dave's question by showing it to Dave and yelling “a hermit crab!”   


“It's an animal," Dave tells John to "put it down.”

John leans in closer to Dave with the crab in hand.

“Not on me!” Dave pushes John's hand away.  


John lean back and snickers to himself. He places the crab back down on the ground and releases it.  


“What are you looking for shells for anyway?” Dave asks.  


“Gift for Jade, if there’s black ones those are for Rose.” John looks up at the sky as he talks.  


“What about everyone else, you getting a gift for Karkat?” Dave asks.  


“Oh shit! The crab! It’s perfect! Where is it!?” John starts scanning the sand floor.  


Dave quietly laughs as he watches John childishly look for the crab.

"Don't just laugh!" John tells Dave, "help me look!"

"Okay! Okay!" Dave sighs. Agreeing to help John search for a gift Karkat's sure to scoff at.

But why not get everyone a gift? Dave picked up the little shell that crawled under his towel. 

"Here." Dave held it up to John. "I'll help you look for something for everyone."

"Really?" John beamed.

"Yeah... why not?" Dave shrugged.

It sounds like a nice idea? Why not?


End file.
